


Tease

by Adi_mou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Threesome, ménage à trois, slight-BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_mou/pseuds/Adi_mou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her world was dark, a black scarf making her blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flavialikestodraw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Flavialikestodraw).



> Figured I post it here. Happy Birthday, Flavia my dear.

The fabric of the soft cotton sheets felt rough against the hypersensitive skin of her bare back. She stretched her limbs, testing the strength of the soft, cotton ropes that held her. She tugged a little on the ropes that bound her arms, she could wriggle a bit, but the rope kept her captive.

Her world was dark, a black scarf making her blind.

Her legs were spread open and bound, exposing her wet,  _wet_  cunt.

She growled in frustration as a slight breeze swept across her sensitized flesh. She tugged and pulled at her binds again, arching her back, impatience finally getting the better of her.

A cold hand on the flat plane of her stomach gently eased her down and she focused on the slender fingers as they spread across her skin, slightly caressing the soft skin on the underside of her left breast.

The hand grounded her somewhat, but it was maddening, the slight touch. She wished the hand would move downwards, down to her center and provide delicious friction to her long neglected clit.

The mere thought made her whimper and a fresh flush of arousal settled in her gut.

The slender hand had moved to caressing her breasts now, the touch as fleeting as butterfly wings, never coming anywhere near her hardened nipples.

So focused was she on that fleeting touch, that the touch of another pair of hands at her calves made her jump.

The first hand settled on her erratic pulse.  _“Sssh,”_  whispered the deep baritone from somewhere above her head, she couldn’t tell from which direction. The second pair of hands, rough and calloused hands slid up the smooth skin of her thighs and gingerly reached her aching center. Not quite touching but close enough that she could feel the heat of the fingers, a thumb just slightly resting on her clit, nearly driving her mad with the anticipation.

A kiss fell on her left cheek and she felt the brush of curls against her forehead.

“ _Sherlock_ ,” she moaned, and was rewarded with a kiss on the mouth, a deep kiss that made her forget to want to breathe, tongues tangling in a seductive dance. Her hands fisted, wishing she could bury her fingers in his hair.

The hands at her center were removed and she would’ve screamed in frustration, had not Sherlock covered her mouth with his again, her hips jerked in response.

This time she was rewarded with a warm wet mouth closing over her clit, a very talented tongue giving her sensitive bundle of nerves several mind-numbing flicks; she groaned as Sherlock’s lips travelled downwards, nipping and sucking at her neck, his hands cupping her breasts and thumbs flicking over her nipples in time with the flicks on her clit.

Her eyes rolled over inside her head as one, then two fingers were buried inside her, and a few deep pumps, a particularly insistent sucking at her engorged clit and Sherlock’s mouth closing over her right breast and just biting on the nipple had her toppling over the edge, every muscle in her seizing in absolute pleasure, her mind going blank for a few blissful seconds, the brilliant, talented tongue licking her languorously through it all.

The mouth was removed from her center and Sherlock kissed her chastely on the lips.

“You look bloody beautiful when you come, Molly,” said John’s voice from between her legs, and Molly felt her legs being freed from their restraints. Good. She wanted to reciprocate.

“Doesn’t she just?” Sherlock said from next to her. She could almost hear him smirking. She tugged at the ropes still binding her arms and wondered when they were going to take the blindfold off.

“Uh-uh, Molly,” Sherlock said placing one long finger over her lips, “You are to stay in those until I say so. Unless of course you wish to safe word out. Do you, Molly? Do you want out? A simple nod or shake of your head will do.”

Molly shook her head, and she heard the crinkle of a wrapper being torn.

“Good girl,” she heard John say. “I’m going to fuck you first, and then Sherlock can have his turn.”

She felt Sherlock slid away from them just as John buried himself to the hilt inside her; Molly locked her legs behind his waist as he started pumping into her, hitting all the right places and making her body shiver and sing.

John lathered her neck and shoulders in kisses and nips, but never biting her enough to leave a mark. She closed her eyes behind the blindfold and he thrust deeper and deeper into her erratically; she knew he was close.

“Oh God, Molly, Molly,  _Molly,”_  he moaned into her neck, his fingers gripping her hips tight as he thrust into her one last time before exploding.

She grit her teeth, frustrated to be brought so close to the edge and then being abandoned. She didn’t have time to be frustrated for long, for as soon as John slid out of her, her binds were quickly and efficiently removed, and she was bodily picked up. Sherlock positioned her on his lap, his hard cock poking at the wet flesh of her labia.

Her head rolled onto his shoulder as his lips attacked her neck. She was nearly lying on top of him as he reclined against the headboard of the bed, his legs spread, his bare chest against her back, as he thrust into her in one smooth motion and began moving in earnest, whispering filthy words of encouragement as he pumped into her, his hands gripping her hips harder than John had, and she knew there would be bruises in the morning.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a claiming kiss just as John moved between their spread legs and rubbed Molly’s hypersensitive clit, pushing her over the cliff at last.

They worked her through it, John stopping his ministrations just before they became painful and a few more thrusts was enough for Sherlock to hurtle over the edge and come inside her, growling “ _Mine,”_  just as he did.

* * *

 

“Did you like your birthday present?” Sherlock asked later when they were curled up together in the bed sheets, his arm tucking her possessively into his side even as John ran a lazy finger up and down her arm.

“Mmm, ‘s was nice,” Molly said sleepily, reaching a arm behind her to run her fingers through John’s grizzled hair, smiling as he nuzzled against her neck and yawned sleepily.

“Nice?  _Nice?_ ” Sherlock sounded affronted. “ _Molly Hooper-,”_

“Oh shut up, Sherlock.” John said. “Just go to sleep already.”

Sherlock decided to get back at him for that snappy retort by kissing Molly deeply and passionately, taking a sort of primal pleasure in the fact that he was the only one allowed to kiss her like that.


End file.
